


Amicable

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blacking Out, Drunk Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Castiel was drunk. He wasn’t exactly sure how drunk but he knew he was. He was pretty sure he was being held up by two people, that wasn’t a good sign.





	Amicable

Castiel was drunk. He wasn’t exactly sure how drunk but he knew he was. He was pretty sure he was being held up by two people, that wasn’t a good sign.

He turned to his left. There was a redhead, such pretty hair.

He leaned over and tried to kiss the redhead, but she gently pushed him off.

“Cas, you’re drunk and we’re both gay,” She said.

“Oh, right.” He slurred, he then turned to his right and found a man with such pretty green eyes. “You’re pretty.”

He kissed the stranger and the stranger let it go on for a few seconds before also pushing him away.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

**********************

Castiel woke up with a blinding headache and immediately panicked, his mother was going to know he was hungover.

Then he realized he was in Charlie’s where he and Dean had slept over like planned, as her parents were gone and they could nurse their hangovers from Ash’s party in peace.

He heard a groan from besides him and found Dean sitting up slowly.

“How did we get home?” Cas asked the still bleary eyed Dean.

“Charlie sobered up and drove.” Dean answered in a whisper.

“Where is Charlie?” Dean followed Castiel’s gaze to their friend’s curiously empty bed.

“Right here, bitches!” A way too cheery voice, that immediately had Dean and Cas clutching their heads, came from the doorway. 

“Oh, shut up, I brought you coffee,” Charlie chastised but lowered her voice nonetheless. “What do you guys remember from last night anyways?”

“We helped Cas into the Impala and then I woke up here.” Dean answered.

“Last thing I remember is doing shots with Balthazar,” Cas added in.

Charlie let out a low whistle. “Balty is a god. It would take an entire liquor store to get him to start to feel something.”

“Yeah, well it only took me about three shots. Did I do anything weird?” Cas changed the subject.

Charlie opened her mouth but Dean got there first and said a hurried ‘no’. Charlie gave Dean a strange look that Cas didn’t notice.

“Ight Imma head out, I need to take a shower.” Charlie turned as Dean gave a low chuckle.

“I don’t understand the reference.” Cas said.

“It’s a meme. You know, a picture with a funny caption.” Dean clarified when Cas looked even more confused.

“Stay fresh cheese bags.” Charlie shot them the Live Long and Prosper sign and left.

“Cheese bags...Is that another meme?”

“Nope. That’s just Charlie being Charlie.” 

**************************

It was a week until Cas was able to fill in the blanks of the party.

He was talking to Gabriel, a classmate who lived to cause petty drama. Somehow they ended up talking about Ash’s party.

“You know I saw you, drunk as a rich middle-aged mom after her kids go to bed, looking like a butterfly flapping its wings in New Mexico would blow you over.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion at Gabriel’s strange similes.

“You saw me? What did I do? I blacked out.”

“You and Dean-o were making out.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. I mean I only saw you for a second because Kali came over and you know.” Gabriel trailed off in a suggestive voice.

“I do not ‘know.’”

“You’re no fun.”

*************************

The longer Cas thought about it the more he remembered about that night. Specifically warm, plump lips against his own.

Cas wanted to confront Dean and apologize profusely for kissing him and making him look something other than straight. However, Dean had gone up to his aunt and uncle’s for the weekend so Cas had to wait until Monday.

He decided to have Dean meet him at a little diner that had great burgers and milkshakes so he would be happy no matter how mad he was.

Dean entered the diner and quickly found Cas sitting in the corner and flinched when he realized Charlie wasn’t with him. Although maybe Cas imagined it.

“Heya, Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

They exchanged pleasantries and amicable talk, stopping only to give their orders. 

Once they had their food Cas decided to confront Dean.

“We need to talk about the party.”

Cas took a deep breath and began to speak but before he could even get a word out Dean spoke.

“Look, I’m really sorry about kissing you back, I know I shouldn’t have and you’re my best friend but it happened so suddenly.” 

“I was just going to say how sorry I was,” Castiel said softly. Dean looked down at the table. “You kissed me back?”

Dean nodded and Cas smiled a little.

“I wished I remembered.” Dean looked up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A week later Cas asked Dean out and he said yes. Dean helped Cas remember their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I actually posted this as soon as I finished!!!!


End file.
